The New YJK: Book 1: Beginnings
by Ink Knight
Summary: Summary inside...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not on Jacen, Jaina, Tenel Ka, Zekk, Lowie, Em Teedee, etc, etc…Blahdy, blahdy, blah… I only own every trainee I put in here plus two Masters and a whole entire race!!! rolls eyes

Summary: Jacen, Jaina, and the crew have been given command of the Jedi Academy and recruit a group that reminds them of someone…This leads to a journey of self discovery for all as the older crew choose Padawans and the younger ones decide their destiny, inadvertently choosing the destiny of the entire Galaxy but lets not dwell on that!quickly changes subject


	2. Introductions

Arika Snowrunner looked up at the woman with the gold streaked, black hair, with wide eyed childish wonder. This was the great Darra Storm, Jedi Knight and close friend to their worst enemy's ruler, through a relationship with the Queen Mother's sister. And she was apologizing to _her_ for not being there in time to save her parents or her leg. The pack Elder stepped forward and spoke to Darra.

"Someone has to take her." He said bluntly.

"The way Jake and I travel she can't come with us, but she can live at my place. I have plenty enough money to support her. Plus, I think she can make it. I'll have to talk to Master Skywalker, but..." She responded.

"Do it." The Elder said brusquely and walked away. Darra turned to Arika.

"Let's go home, kid." She said with a gentle smile. 

Arika stretched and ran to the Darra's private hanger. Her friend and Guardian would be here any minute; she hopped anxiously from foot to foot. Today was the day; today she would learn whether or not she had been accepted, whether or not she could be a Jedi. Then she saw it, the glint of metal that gradually grew into the _Storm's Eye_. The _Storm_ was Darra's personal ship, so modified that no one but her pilot's could do repairs, with the exception of Arika of course. The ship landed and Darra strode down the ramp, she had become a Master not to long ago and looked uncomfortable in the now mandatory Jedi robes. She grinned at the impatient teenager and nodded. Arika tackled her and they hit the ground in a laughing tangle of limbs. Arika's black hair dangling annoyingly into her gray eyes, she blew upward; moving it from her face and grinned at Darra.

"Get the door!" Seth's sister yelled at him from across the room. He sighed, stood, and walked out of the room. When he answered the door he saw a red haired, gray eyed, Jedi accompanied by a man with brown hair and eyes.  
"...we gotta hurry here 'cause the other kids are getting antsy here on such a rural planet." He inhaled deeply. "Course I wouldn't mind it if people didn't stare at me so much... Tenel Ka SAVE MEEEEE!!!" He ducked around so as to put the woman, Tenel Ka, between him and the clan sisters.

"Seth?" She asked after sighing at the man's antics. He nodded, his blonde bangs falling in front of his sky blue eyes, confused; why would she want to talk to him?

"Huh? Oh, hey kid. You've been accepted to the Jedi Academy!" The man said. Tenel Ka elbowed him sharply in the ribs.

"OW! Oh, right...I'm Jedi Master Jacen Solo, and this is Tenel Ka Djo, she's also a Master."

13 year old Arin Carter couldn't believe what she was hearing, her older brother was dead.

"He made a request, should he fall..." The man said, shifting nervously from foot to foot.

"He wanted his sister to have these." He continued, pulling Alec's tags from his pocket and placing them around Arin's neck. After he left Arin cried, she didn't stop until well into the night. 

Arin sullenly moved the food around on her plate as she waited for her friends to arrive. The door chimed and she stood up. Her father placed a hand on her shoulder and pushed her back into a sitting position.

"Finish your breakfast first or you won't go out today." He said firmly, though he was smiling a bit. She grumbled and started bolting down the food. She finished the last bite and washed it down with a glass of milk. Arin raced to the door and jerked it open.

"Sorry 'bout that, I..." She trailed off when she saw not her friends, but two strangers. One was a man, he was tallish, with brown hair, brown eyes and a good-natured smile. The other was a woman, kind of short, she also had brown hair and eyes, but her smile was a bit fiercer, her expression more cocky. 

"Hello, we are Jedi Masters Jacen and Jaina Solo. Are your parent's around?" The man, Jacen, asked. Arin nodded mutely and gestured for them to enter.

"Dad! Mom! There are some Jedi here to see you!" She yelled as she led them to the living room. A moment later her father sauntered in with her mother scurrying behind.

"Derian and Helena Carter, your daughter has been accepted to the Jedi Academy." Master Jaina said.

Jade clung to her mother's hand as they stood in the rage of the man called her father. He was Coruscanti and raging about something the six year old girl couldn't understand.

"That girl is not my child!" He exclaimed.

"Yes, she is." Her mother responded calmly.  
"Those eyes. They come from neither from me nor you, she does not belong to me." Then he left the house and neither of them ever saw him again.

Jade Steelrider's eyes were closed as she listened to her favorite band. She lay sprawled on the floor of her room, the walls plastered with holo-posters. She heard a gasp from the main room followed by a servant knocking on her door. She opened her emerald eyes and brushed strands of midnight black hair from her face.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Your mother wishes to see you." The servant answered. Jade nodded and got up. Then she joined her mother in the front room. When she got there she found her mother gushing over an annoyed looking gray eyed red-head in Jedi robes.

"Jade Steelrider?" She asked when Jade entered.

"I am she." 

"I am Jedi Master Tenel Ka Djo; you have been accepted to the Jedi Academy."

Wisps of Synbad's bone-white hair got in his violet eyes as he raced towards the fire.

"Mom! Dad!" He yelled, struggling through the crowd surrounding his burning house. A strong arm grabbed him when he would have dashed into the flames. The 10 year old boy looked up into the durasteel gray eyes of his uncle. The man also had the white hair of the Kanu line, but unlike Synbad's long, braided style; his uncle cropped his hair short. The boy's tears glinted in the orange light of the fire as he clung to the older man. 

Synbad Kanu stood in front of the mirror in his 'fresher, braiding the white hair that reached the middle of his shoulder blades. He had just joined his uncle at the breakfast table when the door chimed. Synbad sighed and stood to get it. When he opened the door he saw an emerald eyed man with long black hair pulled into a pony tail at the nape of his neck.

"Greetings, I am Jedi Master Zekk. Can I speak with Joshua Kanu?" The man asked.

"I'll go and get him." The 14 year old Synbad answered. He dashed back to the kitchen, where he found Joshua making scrambled eggs.

"Uncle, there's a Jedi Master here to see you." Synbad reported. His uncle nodded.

"Mind the eggs, don't let them burn." He said. The two older men spoke for a few minutes, during which Synbad finished the eggs and placed them on the table.

"Syn, come out here please." His uncle called from the living room. He trotted into the room and the Jedi got to his feet.  
"Synbad Kanu, you have been accepted to the Jedi Academy." Master Zekk said. 


	3. Chapter 1: Prejudice

Jacen stood next to Tenel Ka just inside the ship's hatch as they waited for Darra to signal them that all was in order and they could leave for Yavin 4. At first Jacen had thought that they should have all the apprentices on one ship, but after seeing their Hapan charge he had to agree with Darra on the necessity of separate ships, for safety's sake.

"Excuse me, Masters, I do not intend to be rude but why are we on _Zur_?" Came an incredulous, accented, high handed voice.

"Because, Jade, we are picking up another student." Jacen responded patiently, this was why he had agreed to separate ships, albeit reluctantly; because of the friction Jade and Arika, the Zurgan student, would create almost immediately. He sighed; they would be difficult enough to handle at the Academy, at least that was Darra's argument. Both Jacen and Tenel Ka thought that they should just learn to deal with it.

"But, sir, a _Zurgan_?" She asked with no real respect towards the man she addressed. He was about to speak again when Tenel Ka whirled on the girl,

"You will show Master Solo the respect he is due, and you will _not_ question our judgment." She said with a cold fury. Her eyes flashed and Jade stepped back in surprise at the usually mild Master's response. Jacen scratched his head and waved back at Jake. He then headed towards the cockpit, grabbing Tenel Ka by the shoulder on his way past.

"Whaa? Jacen, release me." She demanded, he smiled at the embarrassed blush that mixed with the red of her cheeks after being so angry. He got the cockpit door and spun them around so that she was pinned between him and the wall.

"Do I make you uncomfortable, Princess?" He teased, his face inches from hers. Just as she was about to respond the comm. squawked.

"Infernal thing…" He muttered threateningly.

"Come on Jace! We want to leave today, not next month." Jake was complaining.

"Great timing, I _so_ wanted to hear that." He whined as he powered up his engines.

"Making your move?" Jake quested playfully.

"Maybe." Jacen murmured. They broke the atmosphere moments later and entered hyperspace.


End file.
